lefteris_kaliamboswikiaorg-20200214-history
ΑΡΧΙΚΟ ΣΥΜΠΑΝ
Λευτέρης Καλιαμπός (L. Kaliambos - Natural Philosopher in New Energy) Οκτώβριος 22 του 2016 Μετά από την εργασία μου "Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism" (2003) που παρουσίασα και σε συνέδριο πυρηνικής φυσικής στο ΕΚΕΦΕ "ΔΗΜΟΚΡΙΤΟΣ" (βλέπε εικόνα ) ακολούθησε και το άρθρο μου OUR EARLY UNIVERSE όπου τονίζεται αν πραγματικά ολόκληρο το σύμπαν διαστέλλεται ή ένα μέρος αυτού, καθώς εμείς οι άνθρωποι με τα σημερινά τεχνολογικά μέσα που διαθέτουμε έχουμε τη δυνατότητα να παρατηρούμε τη σχετική απομάκρυνση των γαλαξιών που ανάγκασαν τους κοσμολόγους να υποθέσουν ότι αυτό το σύμπαν που παρατηρούμε θα έπρεπε να διαστέλλεται και φυσικά να έχει μια αρχή της διαστολής Βέβαια σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας πολλοί επιστήμονες πιστεύουν ότι η δομή του σύμπαντος ως σύνολο δεν μπορεί να συνδέεται με την ιστορία αυτού του σύμπαντος που μας δίνει τη δυνατότητα να το παρατηρούμε και να το μελετούμε. Έτσι, το σύμπαν όπου θα πρέπει να ληφθούν υπόψη και τα στοιχεία που δεν μπορούν να παρατηρηθούν, δηλαδή ο όλος ο κόσμος των φυσικών φαινομένων (ως άπειρο σύνολο σε χώρο και χρόνο) δεν πρέπει να έχει αρχή και είναι πραγματικά ένας άπειρος κόσμος που θα πρέπει να συνδέεται με το άπειρο του Έλληνα φιλοσόφου Αναξίμανδρου, επειδή ακριβώς μια τέτοια ιδέα είναι σύμφωνη με τους θεμελιώδεις νόμους της διατήρησης της ενέργειας και της μάζας. Αρκετοί επιστήμονες χρησιμοποιούν τον όρο "σύμπαν", επειδή αναφέρονται ακριβώς στο μέρος του όλου κόσμου που μπορούμε να παρατηρούμε και να μελετούμε. Στις θεωρίες χορδών και στα πληθωριστικά μοντέλα οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί υποθέτουν ότι το σύμπαν που ζούμε δεν είναι ίσως το μοναδικό, αφού μεγάλες εκρήξεις μπορεί να λάβουν χώρα διαρκώς και σε άλλες περιοχές του κόσμου των φυσικών φαινομένων. Οι Θεωρίες χορδών, επίσης, έχουν οδηγήσει σε ένα περίεργο σενάριο όπου το Big Bang (Μεγάλη Έκρηξη) συνέβη τη στιγμή που το δικό μας σύμπαν που μελετούμε είχε μάλλον συγκρουστεί και με ένα άλλο "παράλληλο σύμπαν". Δηλαδή οι θεωρίες χορδών γενικά βασίζονται σε μια παράξενη πολυδιάστατη επέκταση του δικού μας σύμπαντος. Πάντως για την περιγραφή του μοντέλου της Μεγάλης Έκρηξης, οι επιστήμονες χρησιμοποιούν τον όρο "σύμπαν" για να αναφερθούν σε όλα, τα τμήματα ενός αιώνιου κόσμου όπου συμπεριλαμβάνεται και το τμήμα του σύμπαντος πέρα από το οποίο θα μπορούσαμε να επεκταθούμε. Έτσι ολόκληρος ο αιώνιος και άπειρος κόσμος των φυσικών φαινομένων μπορεί να υπαχθεί στη μια και μοναδική μεγάλη έκρηξη, οπότε παρά τους βασικούς νόμους της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας που μας παραπέμπουν στον άπειρο χώρο και χρόνο το σύμπαν που μελετούμε κρατάει τις ιδιότητες ενός πεπερασμένου φαινομένου, όπου όλα τα φαινόμενα έχουν μια ιστορία και μια αρχή. Στην κοσμολογία το πιο θεμελιώδες ερώτημα που μπορούμε να θέσουμε είναι: Μήπως στο παρατηρήσιμο σύμπαν μας υπάρχουν κανονικότητες που μπορούμε να τις κατανοήσουμε; Πάντως το ερώτημα αυτό δεν πρέπει να βασίζεται σε λάθος θεωρίες, αλλά στους πραγματικούς φυσικούς νόμους που έχουν ανακαλυφθεί ως σήμερα από το Νεύτωνα καθώς και από τους Coulomb και Ampere που αφορούν και τα θέματα του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού. Στο σενάριο του Big Bang υποθέτουμε ότι ο χώρος, ο χρόνος , η μάζα και η ενέργεια ήδη υπήρχαν, αλλά αυτό δεν μας λέει τίποτα για το από πού προέρχονται, ή γιατί ολόκληρο το σύμπαν γεννήθηκε πολύ θερμό και πυκνό για να αρχίσει με τη λεγόμενη διαστολή. Εδώ φυσικά βλέπουμε μια κοινή παρερμηνεία ότι δηλαδή το άγνωστο άπειρο σύμπαν στο σύνολό του άρχισε από ένα σημείο, αν και η μάζα και η ενέργεια των πραγμάτων στο σύμπαν παραμένει σταθερή για πάντα, χωρίς καμία αρχή. Είναι μια γενική αλήθεια, σύμφωνα με την ανακάλυψη των νόμων της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας που αναπτύχθηκαν από τους Έλληνες φιλόσοφους τον Αναξίμανδρο, τον Ηράκλειτο, το Δημόκριτο κ.λ.π. και επιβεβαιώθηκαν από τα πειράματα της ατομικής και κβαντικής φυσικής. Η ΠΡΩΤΗ ΣΤΙΓΜΗ ΣΤΟ ΣΥΝΠΑΝ ΠΟΥ ΜΕΛΕΤΟΥΜΕ Ιστορικά, το 1970 οι Hawking και Penrose βασισμένοι σε λανθασμένες υποθέσεις της Γενικής Σχετικότητας πρότειναν την υπόθεση της βαρυτικής ιδιομορφίας (μοναδικότητας) όπου οι νόμοι της φυσικής παύουν να λειτουργούν.' 'Το 1983 οι Hawking και Hartle πρότειναν μια νέα θεωρία ότι το σύμπαν στο σύνολό του δεν είχε όρια και ότι δεν υπήρχε χρόνος πριν από το Big Bang.' 'Αργότερα ο Hawking αποδέχθηκε το ρόλο του Δημιουργού σε όλο το σύμπαν για να αναθεωρήσει τις προηγούμενες θέσεις του στο βιβλίο του με τίτλο «Το χρονικό του Χρόνου» (1988), όπου έγραψε ότι στην πραγματικότητα δεν υπάρχει μοναδικότητα''' στην αρχή του σύμπαντος". Η αναθεώρηση αυτή ακολουθείται από νέα υπόθεσή του ότι η Γενική Σχετικότητα δεν μπορεί να χρησιμοποιηθεί για να δείξει μια μοναδικότητα. Το 2006 ο Hawking και ο Hertog πρότειναν μια προσέγγιση «top-down» στην κοσμική ιστορία, σύμφωνα με την οποία υπήρχαν πολλά σύμπαντα και το καθένα είχε τη δική του ιστορία. Εδώ είναι ενδιαφέρον να σημειωθεί ότι η προσέγγιση «top-down», είναι σύμφωνη με τους νόμους της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας. Παρόλα αυτά, ένα από τα βασικά συμπεράσματα του βιβλίου του «The Grand Design» (2010) είναι: '''«Επειδή υπάρχει ένας νόμος της βαρύτητας το σύμπαν μπορεί και να δημιουργήθηκε από το τίποτα". ' Ωστόσο, είναι γνωστό ότι η ιδέα αυτή παραβιάζει τους δυο νόμους της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας, δεδομένου ότι δεν μπορεί να μας προσφέρει κανένα μηχανισμό σύμφωνα με τον οποίο το σύμπαν θα μπορούσε να δημιουργηθεί αυθόρμητα από το τίποτα. Στη συνέχεια, στο ίδιο βιβλίο ο Hawking άλλαξε τις προηγούμενες ιδέες λέγοντας ότι η σύγχρονη Φυσική δεν άφησε κανένα περιθώριο για την υπόθεση ενός Δημιουργού, επειδή υπάρχει ένας νόμος όπως η βαρύτητα. Επίσης, στο νέο βιβλίο του ο Hawking ισχυρίζεται ότι ο λόγος που ο κόσμος δεν χρειάζεται δημιουργό οφείλεται σε μια νέα θεωρία που ονομάζεται Μ-θεωρία, η οποία δεν είναι ενιαία, αλλά ενοποιεί πέντε θεωρίες χορδών που υποστηρίζουν την υπόθεση των πολλαπλών παράλληλων συμπάντων. Ο Hawking αρχικά πίστευε ότι η Μ-Θεωρία μπορεί να είναι η τελική θεωρία του σύμπαντος, αλλά αργότερα πρότεινε ότι η αναζήτηση για την κατανόηση των μαθηματικών και της φυσικής δεν θα είναι ποτέ πλήρης. Έτσι, στο «Grand Design» παίρνει μια νέα φιλοσοφική θέση για να υποστηρίξει μια άποψη του σύμπαντος ως ένα πολυσύμπαν. (Μια υποθετική εικόνα για ένα σύνολο των πολλαπλών συμπάντων, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του δικού μας σύμπαντος που έχουμε τη δυνατότητα να το μελετούμε ). Στα πλαίσια αυτής της διευκρίνησης μεταξύ ενός «εφήμερου» παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος και ενός γενικού και αιώνιου άγνωστου κόσμου των φυσικών φαινομένων εδώ μπορούμε να χρησιμοποιήσουμε τον τίτλο « αρχικό σύμπαν» το οποίο σημαίνει ότι ένα τέτοιο αρχικό σύμπαν ήταν ένα μέρος του συνολικού άπειρου κόσμου των φυσικών φαινομένων. Αυτή βέβαια η θέση κρίνεται ως μια λογική ιδέα, επειδή οδηγεί στις εφαρμογές των φυσικών νόμων, συμπεριλαμβανομένων και των νόμων της διατήρησης της μάζας και της ενέργειας που χαρακτηρίζουν τις ιδιότητες ενός άγνωστου αιώνιου κόσμου με τη διευκρίνηση ότι στα πλαίσια των νόμων της φύσης δεν ισχύουν οι άκυρες υποθέσεις του Αϊνστάιν περί μετατροπής της ενέργειας σε μάζα. (Energy does not turn to mass). Έτσι, λαμβάνοντας υπόψη τη νέα δομή των νουκλεονίων τονίζουμε ότι στην πρώτη στιγμή του Big Bang του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος η ελκτική βαρυτική δύναμη μεγάλης εμβέλειας ισορροπούσε την πολύ ισχυρή και μόνη ηλεκτρική άπωση μικρής εμβέλειας, μεταξύ των γνωστών τριάδων (dud) των κουάρκ. Αυτή η ισορροπία είχε να κάνει με το πλάσμα των κουάρκ που βρέθηκαν στα πειράματα του CERN δεδομένου ότι η μαγνητική δύναμη δεν θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει κάτω από την πολύ μεγάλη θερμοκρασία η οποία καταστρέφει τα προσανατολισμένα σπιν των κουάρκ που δίνουν εξίσου ισχυρές μαγνητικές δυνάμεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Συνεπώς, μια υψηλή κινητική ενέργεια ήταν σε θέση να προκαλέσει τη διαστολή του παρατηρήσιμου σύμπαντος η οποία μοιάζει να συμπεριφέρεται σαν μια εφήμερη φούσκα μέσα σε ένα αιώνιο ωκεανό των φυσικών φαινομένων χωρίς όρια. 'ΤΟ ΠΟΛΥ ΠΡΩΙΜΟ ΣΥΜΠΑΝ ΔΙΕΠΟΝΤΑΝ ΑΠΟ ΤΟΥΣ ΦΥΣΙΚΟΥΣ ΝΟΜΟΥΣ''' Σύμφωνα με το μοντέλο του Big Bang το πολύ πρώιμο σύμπαν ήταν μια περίοδος (0 - 1/1012 sec). Κατά συνέπεια εφόσον από τα πειράματα του CERN προκύπτει ότι το πολύ θερμό σύμπαν κυριαρχούνταν από πλάσμα των κουάρκ δηλαδή από ουδέτερες τριάδες κουάρκ (dud) τότε σύμφωνα με τους νόμους της κβαντικής δυναμικής που χαρακτηρίζει τα μη προσανατολισμένα σπιν (έλλειψη μαγνητικών δυνάμεων) στο τότε πρώιμο σύμπαν κυριαρχούσαν αφενός οι βαρυτικές δυνάμεις μεγάλης εμβέλειας και αφετέρου οι ηλεκτρικές απώσεις μικρής εμβέλειας. Καθώς είναι γνωστό από πειράματα, οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις εξαρτώνται από τον προσανατολισμό των σπιν, που σε υψηλές ενέργειες, τα σπιν δεν ήταν προσανατολισμένα δίνοντας μηδενική μαγνητική έλξη (Fm= 0). Ενώ η ηλεκτρική δύναμη (Fe) μικρής εμβέλειας (σε πολύ μικρές αποστάσεις) και η βαρυτική δύναμη (Fg ) της μεγάλης εμβέλειας ήταν οι κυρίαρχες δυνάμεις στα πλαίσια των μη προσανατολισμένων σπιν. Εδώ είναι ενδιαφέρον να σημειωθεί ότι αυτή η πολύ πρώιμη περίοδος καταλήγει σε μια κρίσιμη ενέργεια αλλάζοντας την κβαντική δυναμική των μη προσανατολισμένων σπιν στη δυναμική των μερικώς προσανατολισμένων σπιν που δίνει μαγνητική έλξη μικρότερη από την ηλεκτρική δύναμη. (Fm < Fe). Η κατάσταση αυτή οδήγησε στο σχηματισμό της σούπας των κουάρκ κατά την έναρξη του πρώιμου σύμπαντος. Ωστόσο σύμφωνα με τις εσφαλμένες θεωρίες των ισχυρών και ασθενών αλληλεπιδράσεων ήταν βολικό να διαιρεθεί αυτή η πολύ πρώιμη περίοδος σε τρεις εποχές που δεν βασίζονται σε φυσικούς νόμους, αλλά στα μαθηματικά από τρεις ψευδείς έννοιες. Για παράδειγμα, η πρώτη εποχή Planck''' (0 - 1/10 43 sec) βασίστηκε στην εσφαλμένη θεωρία των πάντων που αναπτύχθηκε από το Michio Kaku, ο οποίος προσπάθησε να ενοποιήσει τη βαρύτητα (Fg ) και τον ηλεκτρομαγνητισμό (Fem ) με τις απατηλές ασθενικές και ισχυρές δυνάμεις των πυρηνικών φαινομένων, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα όλες οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις είναι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές. Σημειώστε ότι η λαθεμένη θεωρία για την ασθενή δύναμη (Fw ) αναπτύχθηκε το 1967 από τον Weinberg (invalid electroweak theory), ενώ η apathl;h ισχυρή δύναμη (Fs ) αναπτύχθηκε το 1973 από τον Gell-Mann. (Invalid quantum chromodynamics). Στην πραγματικότητα, οι λεγόμενες ασθενείς και ισχυρές αλληλεπιδράσεις είναι αδύνατο να ενοποιηθούν με τις πραγματικές δυνάμεις της βαρύτητας και του ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού, αφού για τέτοιες υποθετικές ασθενικές και ισχυρές δυνάμεις μάταια οι θεωρητικοί φυσικοί ψάχνουν να βρουν νέους νόμους προς ενοποίηση. Αντίθετα οι βαρυτικές ιδιότητες του φωτός που προέβλεψε ο Νεύτων και οι ηλεκτρομαγνητικές ιδιότητες των φωτονίων με οδήγησαν στην ενοποίηση των τριών νόμων όπως της βαρύτητας, του ηλεκτρισμού και του μαγνητισμού. (Discovery of unified forces). Ωστόσο, σε πολύ υψηλές θερμοκρασίες του πρώιμου σύμπαντος οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις ήταν μηδενικές εξαιτίας της καταστροφής των προσανατολισμών των σπιν. (Fm = 0). Η δεύτερη εποχή (1/10 43 - 1/10 36 sec) που ονομάζεται η εποχή της (GUT) δηλαδή της Μεγάλης Ενοποίησης όλων των δυνάμεων ( Grand Unified Theories) ' βασίζεται φυσικά σε λάθος υποθέσεις ανύπαρκτων δυνάμεων οι οποίες ως υποθέσεις ξεκίνησαν για πρώτη φορά στη δεκαετία του 1970. Η θεωρία προσπάθησε να ενοποιήσει μόνο τις ανύπαρκτες Fw και Fs με την πραγματική Fem . Έτσι οι κοσμολόγοι δεν βασίστηκαν σε φυσικούς νόμους, αλλά σε λάθος θεωρίες πιστεύοντας ότι αυτή η εποχή ήταν μια μη-βαρυτική εποχή.' Αυτό θα σήμαινε ότι κατά την περίοδο αυτή ο θεμελιώδης νόμος της βαρύτητας σταμάτησε να λειτουργεί. Επίσης, για αυτή την εποχή πολλοί αστροφυσικοί υπέθεσαν ότι υπήρχαν και μεγάλες ποσότητες από μαγνητικά μονόπολα, τα οποία όμως δεν μπορούν να υπάρξουν επειδή τέτοια περίεργα μαγνητικά μονόπολα παραβιάζουν το θεμελιώδη νόμο του μαγνητισμού που ανακάλυψε ο Ampere το 1820. Παρόλα αυτά, ακόμη και σήμερα πολλοί φυσικοί πιστεύουν ότι η έλλειψη από μαγνητικά μονόπολα ήταν ένα πρόβλημα που μάλλον το έλυσε ο Guth (1980) με τη θεωρία ενός ισότροπου πληθωρισμού. Στην πραγματικότητα, με τον σχηματισμό των φορτισμένων πρωτονίων, ηλεκτρονίων, και σωματιδίων άλφα τότε οι πολύ ισχυρές ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις άπωσης θα μπορούσαν να ξεπεράσουν κατά πολύ την ελκτική βαρύτητα για τη δημιουργία ενός τύπου ισότροπου πληθωρισμού για μια περίοδο 377.000 ετών. Η τρίτη εποχή (1/10 36 - 1/10 12 sec) ονομάζεται ηλεκτρασθενής εποχή που βασίστηκε στη λαθεμένη θεωρία των ασθενικών δυνάμεων που αναπτύχθηκε από τον Glashow στη δεκαετία του 1960, ο οποίος προσπάθησε να ενοποιήσει τη λαθεμένη ασθενική δύναμη (Fw ) με την πραγματική ηλεκτρομαγνητική δύναμη ( Fem ). Ως γνωστό αυτή η θεωρία αναπτύχθηκε για να ερμηνευθεί η διάσπαση β που είναι ένα καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικό φαινόμενο. Στην πραγματικότητα, κάτω από μια κρίσιμη θερμοκρασία των μη προσανατολισμένων σπιν με Fm = 0 άλλαξε ο μη προσανατολισμός των σπιν σε μερικώς προσανατολισμένες περιστροφές που δίνουν Fm < Fe ως μια κρίσιμη κατάσταση για το σχηματισμό της σούπας των κουάρκ. Ιστορικά, παρά την τεράστια επιτυχία του μοντέλου του Bohr και της εξίσωσης του Schrodinger, που στηρίχθηκαν στην εφαρμογή του δεύτερου νόμου του Νεύτωνα και στην αλληλεπίδραση του νόμου του Coulomb, οι φυσικοί εξαιτίας του νετρονίου που φάνηκε στην αρχή να μην εμφανίζει κατανομές φορτίων (1932) εγκατέλειψαν τους καθιερωμένες φυσικούς νόμους και ανέπτυξαν άκυρες θεωρίες. Έτσι, με την απουσία των φυσικών νόμων, ο Heisenberg (1932), ο Fermi (1934), ο Yukawa (1935), καθώς και οι Glashow και Weinberg στη δεκαετία του 1960, και Gell-Mann (1973) ανέπτυξαν τις λανθασμένες θεωρίες των ασθενών και ισχυρών αλληλεπιδράσεων χρησιμοποιώντας την απατηλή ιδέα των μεταφορέων δύναμης, ενώ στην πραγματικότητα όλες οι πυρηνικές δυνάμεις είναι καθαρά ηλεκτρομαγνητικές που λειτουργούν εξ αποστάσεως. (Discovery of nuclear force and structure). '''ΠΕΡΙΓΡΑΦΗ ΤΩΝ QUARK ΤΟΥ ΠΡΩΙΜΟΥ ΣΥΜΠΑΝΤΟΣ Στις 23 Μαΐου του 2011 το CERN ανακοίνωσε ότι με τον επιταχυντή Σούπερ Πρωτονίων σχηματίσθηκε το κουάρκ - πλάσμα γκλουονίων (QGP) που θα μπορούσε και να μελετηθεί στο εργαστήριο. Εδώ διευκρινίζεται ότι το κουάρκ-πλάσμα δεν μπορεί να περιέχει τα υποθετικά γκλουόνια (χωρίς μάζα) αφού η κβαντική φυσική απέδειξε περίτρανα ότι η ενέργεια δεν μετατρέπεται σε μάζα. (Confusing CERN results and ideas). Κατά συνέπεια δεν υπάρχουν σωματίδια χωρίς μάζα που να μπορούν να μετατραπούν σε σωματίδια με μάζα. (Invalidity of Higgs bosons). Στην πραγματικότητα, κατά την αλληλεπίδραση των τριάδων των κουάρκ σχηματίζεται μια σούπα κουάρκ, αφού σε μια τέτοια κρίσιμη ενέργειας σύμφωνα με τους κανόνες της κβαντική δυναμικής οι μερικώς προσανατολισμένες περιστροφές των κουάρκ καταλήγουν σε κανονικές περιστροφές με πολύ ισχυρές μαγνητικές έλξεις. Έτσι, μπορούν να παρατηρηθούν τα ίχνη από μια σούπα κουάρκ χωρίς την υπόθεση των (QGP). ΠΕΡΙΓΡΑΦΗ ΤΗΣ ΕΠΟΧΗΣ ΤΩΝ ΑΔΡΟΝΙΩΝ ΚΑΙ ΤΗΣ ΠΥΡΗΝΟΣΥΝΘΕΣΗΣ Σύμφωνα με το σενάριο της διαστολής οι χαμηλότερες ενέργειες οδήγησαν σε μια νέα κρίσιμη θερμοκρασία για να επιτρέψει τις προσανατολισμένες περιστροφές όπου οι μαγνητικές δυνάμεις των κουάρκ έγιναν πιο ισχυρές από τις ηλεκτρικές δυνάμεις (Fm > Fe ) με αποτέλεσμα να σχηματισθούν τα νουκλεόνια. Αυτό συνέβη διότι οι περιφερειακές ταχύτητες στα περιστρεφόμενα κουάρκ είναι μεγαλύτερες από την ταχύτητα του φωτός.(Faster than light). Έτσι στην εποχή των αδρονίων ο κανονικός προσανατολισμός των σπιν των κουάρκ ήταν υπεύθυνος για το σχηματισμό των πρωτονίων και των νετρονίων με πολύ ισχυρές δεσμευτικές ενέργειες ώστε τα κουάρκ να μην μπορούν να βρίσκονται στη μορφή πλάσματος αλλά σε τέτοιες δομές που να μας δίνουν αξιόλογες κατανομές 9 φορτισμένων κουάρκ στο πρωτόνιο και 12 φορτισμένων κουάρκ στο νετρόνιο. Τέτοιες λοιπόν κατανομές φορτίων ήταν ικανές να οδηγήσουν στην πυρηνοσύνθεση ύστερα από καθαρή ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση μικρής εμβέλειας όπως συμβαίνει στις αλληλεπιδράσεις διπόλου-διπόλου. Δεδομένου ότι στα πρωτόνια και τα νετρόνια δεν υπάρχουν γκλουόνια, αφού η ενέργεια δεν μπορεί να μετατραπεί σε μάζα, τότε ύστερα από μια προσεκτική ανάλυση των πειραμάτων των μαγνητικών ροπών των νουκλεονίων δημοσίευσα την εργασία μου στο Ind.J Th Phys (2003) με τίτλο “Nuclear structure is governed by the fundamental laws of electromagnetism” όπου τα έξτρα φορτισμένα κουάρκ δίνουν τις πυρηνικές δυνάμεις, ενώ οι υπόλοιπες ουδέτερες τριάδες (dud) με οδήγησαν στην ανακάλυψη της δομής των νουκλεονίων με τις αντίστοιχες μάζες: Neutron = + 4u + 8d = 939.57 MeV Proton = + 5d + 4u = 938.26 MeV Τέτοιες δομές των νουκλεονίων μπορούν να εξηγήσουν όχι μόνο τη διάσπαση των νετρονίων με 92 (dud) τριάδες, αλλά και την ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση των έξτρα φορτισμένων κουάρκ για τη δομή των πυρήνων. Έτσι για τη διάσπαση ενός ελεύθερου νετρονίου που μας δίνει πρωτόνιο (p) , ηλεκτρόνιο (e-) και αντινετρίνο (ν-) μπορούμε να γράψουμε n = p + e- + ν Ή σε αναλυτική μορφή μπορούμε να γράψουμε + 4u + 8d = + 5d + 4u + e- + ν- Αυτό σημαίνει ότι η χαλαρή τριάδα (ddd) του νετρονίου με ηλεκτρική άπωση και μαγνητική έλξη μετατρέπεται σε σταθερή τριάδα (dud) με ηλεκτρική και μαγνητική έλξη ώστε το πρωτόνιο που σχηματίζεται να μην είναι ασταθές. Δηλαδή ddd = dud + e- + ν- ή d = u + e- + ν - Σε αυτή την περίπτωση η ηλεκτρομαγνητική αλληλεπίδραση κατά το σχηματισμό από (ddd) σε (dud) θα λέγαμε ότι συνοδεύεται και από ένα έλλειμμα μάζας d - u = 3,69 - 2,4 = = e- + ν- = 1,29 MeV/c2 όπως αυτό συμβαίνει και κατά την αλληλεπίδραση του ηλεκτρονίου με το πρωτόνιο για το σχηματισμό του ατόμου του Υδρογόνου. Φυσικά όσο το σύμπαν ήταν θερμό τα νετρόνια δεν έπρεπε να εξαφανισθούν εις όφελος των πρωτονίων λόγω του ότι αμέσως ακολουθούσε η αντίστροφη αντίδραση, η οποία είναι γνωστή ως η απορρόφηση του αντινετρίνο από το πρωτόνιο. Αυτή η αντίδραση είναι ισοδύναμη με την απορρόφηση φωτονίων. Στην περίπτωση αυτή, το αντινετρίνο (ν-) μεγάλης ενέργειας Ε = 1,8 MeV και με αντίστοιχη μάζα m = 1,8 MeV/c2 αλληλεπιδρά με το πρωτόνιο για να σχηματισθεί το νετρόνιο και ποζιτρόνιο ( e+) ν- + p = n + e+ Ή ν - + ) + 5d + 4u = + 4u + 8d + e+. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι το αντινετρίνο ( ν -) στην πραγματικότητα αλληλεπιδρά με τη σταθερό (dud) τριάδα του πρωτονίου για να μας δώσει μια χαλαρή τριάδα (ddd) κουάρκ του νετρονίου. Δηλαδή ν- + dud = ddd = e + ή ν- + u = d + e+ Με άλλα λόγια, όταν το σύμπαν είχε μια ενέργεια μεγαλύτερη από 1,8 MeV, σύμφωνα με αυτές τις αντιδράσεις τα νετρόνια, πρωτόνια, ηλεκτρόνια, ποζιτρόνια και τα αντινετρίνα ήταν βραχύβια σωματίδια, αφού τη στιγμή που το νετρόνιο μετατρέπονταν σε πρωτόνιο τότε ο σχηματισμός από πολύ ενεργά αντινετρίνα συντελούσε κατά τέτοιο τρόπο ώστε η απορρόφησή τους από τα πρωτόνια να δώσει ξανά τα ασταθή νετρόνια. Σημειώστε ότι σε πιο χαμηλές θερμοκρασίες όταν τελικά τα νετρόνια κατάφεραν να ενωθούν με τα πρωτόνια για να μας δώσουν το δευτερόνιο έγιναν μέσα στον πυρήνα σταθερά σωματίδια επειδή η ενέργεια σύνδεσης ΔΕ = 2,2246 MeV είναι πιο ισχυρή από την ενέργεια των 1.29 ΜeV. Βέβαια σε μεγάλους πυρήνες όπου η ηλεκτρική άπωση των πολλών πρωτονίων οδηγεί σε διάσπαση τότε για να υπάρχει σταθερότητα τα έξτρα νετρόνια κάνουν διπλούς και τριπλούς δεσμούς όπου η συνολική ενέργεια σύνδεσης ξεπερνάει την ενέργεια των 1,29 MeV. Πάντως σε περίπτωση που ένα έξτρα νετρόνιο σχηματίζει απλό δεσμό με ενέργεια σύνδεσης πιο ασθενική από την ενέργεια των 1,29 MeV τότε αναγκαστικά έχουμε τη λεγόμενη διάσπαση β Αντίθετα όταν αλληλεπιδρούν τα φορτία των έξτρα κουάρκ από το πρωτόνιο και νετρόνιο για να μας δώσει τον απλό δεσμό με ενέργεια Ε = 2,2246 MeV τότε το δευτερόνιο (D) εμφανίζεται ως σταθερό με έλλειμμα μάζας ΔΜ = 2,2246 ΜeV/c2 το οποίο μετατρέπεται σε μάζα φωτονίου σύμφωνα με την εξίσωση: . p + n = D + γ Τα νετρόνια επίσης εμφανίζονται ως σταθερά σωματίδια στο σχηματισμό του πολύ σταθερού He-4. Στην περίπτωση αυτή, τα δύο δευτερόνια συζευγμένα σε αξονική κατεύθυνση δίνουν πολύ ισχυρούς pn δεσμούς για να σχηματισθεί το He-4 με μορφή ενός ορθογωνίου παραλληλογράμμου, όπου οι απώσεις των pp και nn δεν είναι ισχυρές επειδή ακολουθούν διαγώνιες κατευθύνσεις. Category:Fundamental physics concepts